Soul Eater: We are with the people
by 2emily123
Summary: This is when me and my friend Britt are Liz and Patty. It probaly wont sound like our normal selfs but whatever. Aka kid is epic!
1. Emily and Britt annoying Death the kid

A black haired guy with asymmetrical lines in his hair brought out two pistols. "Britt...Emily lets get em..."

Emma smiled "ITS EMMA AND KAY!" Britt sighed

"Kid, why do we have to randomly kill these people?"

Kid frowned "Because we are in my father's school and every mister has to do it..." Emma laughed "We kill good people?" Kid face-palmed "No..." Britt shook her head "You are just so retarded sometimes Em..." Emma frowned "AM NOT!" Kid's eyebrow twitched. Britt yelled back "YOU ARE TOO!" Emma yelled louder mostly in kid's ear "AM NOTTTT!" Kid sighed. Britt yelled louder "YOU ARE TOO!" Kid growled "Girls! No time to fight..."

A creepy fat looking guy was licking his sword "Hehehe..." Kid frowned "We gotta kill this ugly garbage..." Emma frowned "Its not symmetrical?" No seeing it. Britt rolled her eyes "Whatever lets go..." Kid nodded and the thing smiled creeply and ran up to them. Kid shot with both of his pistols. Emma yelled "COOL!" Britt sighed "You think everythings cool Em.." The monster thing was still getting closer until kid wacked it in the family jewels. Britt laughed "Nice kid!" Emma laughed "HAHA!" The thing fell down "AHHH!" Kid smiled "Bye bye disturbing garbage!" And shot it's head. A red soul plopped to the ground. Kid grabbed it "Damn...were asymmetrical again..." Britt sweat dropped "Oh god..." Emma smiled "Your hopeless sometime hahaa!" Kid sighed grabbing Britt and unhooking her gun and carfully shoving it in her. Britt sighed "That is so wrong in many ways..." Kid sighed "We gotta keep fighting till were symmetrical girls..." Emma growled "I DONT WANNA IM TIRED!" Britt nodded "We can work on it tomorrow...and we should be in school by now..."

Kid shook his head and went crossed-eyed. Emma smiled "YAY! One of his symmetrical freak outs! HAHA!" Britt face-palmed "Oh jesz.." Kid mostly yelled his normal freak-out symmetrical way "But..we cant go in at seven! It has to be eight because..." Britt talked over him "thats symmetrical...whatever lets go anyways..we cant be late for god how many times..." Emma smiled changing back "LETS DRAG HIM! HAHAH!" Britt sighed putting kid on her back like a piggy-back ride "Lets go kid..." Kid yelled "NOOO! WE CANT!"Emma laughed poking his face "POKE POKE POKE POKE!"

Britt frowned "Idiot..." Emma laughed "There he goes again!" Kid tryed to kick like a little child "I dont want to! It will be asymmetrical!" Emma laughed harder "HAHAHA!" And kept poking his face. Britt frowned "You were toatally bad ass earlier and now your a big fat baby..." Emma smiled not to stop poking Kid "New record..." Kid sighed "Em stop poking me..please.." Britt laughed "Probaly..So lets hurry...creepy Stein will be mad if were late again. Emma laughed "Ya!" Kid sighed "Could you possibaly put me down?" Britt frowned "No, I only fell for that once kid..."

He frowned "But..im toatally good now.." Britt sighed "No means no.." Kid growled "BUT WE CANT! IT HAS TO BE EIGHT WOMEN!"Emm shrgged "Does it matter?" Kid nodded quickly "Of course! It can be equally cut!" They opened the door to kid's father's school. Kid was frowning as the people gave them dirty looks "Now can you put me down?" Britt laughed "Nah. Your short and light to carry around all day!" Kid frowned "PUT ME DOWN NOW! LISTEN TO YOUR MISTER!" Emma frowned "Your drawing attention.." Britt frowned "Now black star will kill you again!"

Kid was now kicking his legs all around and his arms too "That garbage wont do nothing!" Emma laughed "You look like a tard HAHA!" They walked over to Soul and Maka. Soul was doing his 'wth are you doing' face and Maka just did a confused face "Why are you..."

Kid growled "Dont wanna talk to it..." Britt smiled "He was trying to make us late again... "Emma smiled "Baka!" Maka sighed "Oh. But everyone is looking at you weirdly.." Kid frowned "I dont care! PUT ME DOWN. I am not a little kid. I can walk on my own!" Britt smiled "I know..like I said..your short and light almost like Emma.." Kid jumped off her back "Thats enough..." Black star walked over with Tsuaki. Black star was laughing "What the hell were you doing with Britt?" Kid frowned blushing a bit "Nothing..." Britt smiled "He wouldnt come to school so I had to do that..." Tsuaki looked confused "Okay...that makes sense right?"


	2. Stein's Squid Dissection part 1

They opened the door to kid's father's school. Kid was frowning as the people gave them dirty looks "Now can you put me down?" Britt laughed "Nah. Your short and light to carry around all day!" Kid frowned "PUT ME DOWN NOW! LISTEN TO YOUR MISTER!" Emma frowned "Your drawing attention.." Britt frowned "Now black star will kill you again!"Kid was now kicking his legs all around and his arms too "That garbage wont do nothing!" Emma laughed "You look like a tard HAHA!" They walked over to Soul and Maka. Soul was doing his 'wth are you doing' face and Maka just did a confused face "Why are you..."

Kid growled "Dont wanna talk to it..." Britt smiled "He was trying to make us late again... "Emma smiled "Baka!" Maka sighed "Oh. But everyone is looking at you weirdly.." Kid frowned "I dont care! PUT ME DOWN. I am not a little kid. I can walk on my own!" Britt smiled "I know..like I said..your short and light almost like Emma.." Kid jumped off her back "Thats enough..." Black star walked over with Tsubaki. Black star was laughing "What the hell were you doing with Britt?" Kid frowned blushing a bit "Nothing..." Britt smiled "He wouldnt come to school so I had to do that..." Tsubaki looked confused "Okay...that makes sense right?"Black star shrugged. He walked up to Soul and they did their normal 'cool' handshake. Kid sighed "So did we come late.." Soul frowned "Nope. Mostly just in time.." Maka nodded "Lets go..." She leaded them to class and they sat in their normal seats.

They heard stein's wheelie-chair in the hall. Britt frowned "He still doesnt get there's that thing that makes him trip huh.." Emma frowned "Baka..." Stein came rolling in and fell on a thing and he spun around "AHHHHH! Hello class...get your books out because we are going to dissect squids today!" Britt felt sick "Ugh..great.." Kid shrugged "Ill only do it if their symmetrical..." Black star stood up on his desk "LETS DO IT!" Soul smiled "yea. Only cool guys do that..." Emma shrugged "Fine..I dont care...I wanna break someones NECK!" Maka sighed "We always dissect things..." Tsubaki sighed "Im okay with it.." Stein smiled "And ill make the partners...hehe..." Maka looked scared "He can be creepy..." Blackstar laughed his normal (annoying) laugh "HAHA who will be teamed up with the amazing BLACK STAR!" Stein frowned "Britt..." Britt fell "REALLY? NOOO!" Blackstar smiled "Great! You get to be parterns with the amazing me!" Britt frowned "Yay..." Maka laughed "That sucks..." Stein smiled "Your with Soul..." Maka frowned "Really..." Soul smiled "Who would have guessed..were parterners.." Maka frowned "Dont rub it in..." Emma frowned "Who am I with?" It was either Kid or Tsubaki...or both.." Kid sighed. Stein smiled "Your with Kid. And Tsubaki can go with either Soul or Britt's team.." Blackstar growled "ITS MY TEAM! THE FAMOUS BLACK STAR SON OF THE OTHER FAMOUS WHITE STAR! HAHAH!" Tsubaki sweat dropped...She looked at maka and soul who were still teasing eachother. And then turned back to Black star who was blabbing about who knows what and Britt who looked pissed off. Stein sighed "Okay. I will passed out your tools..."

Britt sighed "Blackstar you know you will be doing all the work right?" Blackstar paused "Huh? Why?" Britt did Liz's normal freak outs "Squids are gross..and slimy..." Blackstar smiled "NO FEAR BRITT! I will do it!" Britt sighed "God thank you for that..." Kid and Emma just stared at eachother. Not saying everything..they were still surpised they were teamed up with eachother. Soul sighed "Fine why dont you do all the work then..." Maka growled "MAKA CHOP! NO!" Soul rubbed his head "Fine. We will take turns OKAY?" Maka nodded "Deal.." Soul smiled "But you do it first!" Maka growled "NO!" Stein mostly threw the tools at them and trays. They had to use knifes,twezers,picky things and had to get their own squid from a red bucket. Maka frowned "Fine ill go first but you get the squid.." Soul frowned a bit "O-okay...cool guys do that all the time..." Maka nodded "Go..."

Britt sighed "You have to get the squid too..." Black star rolled his eyes "Come on. Your freaken scared of these things? You cant even cut them?" Britt shrugged "Maybe..we will see.." Black star frowned jumping down to get the squid. Emma frowned "Ill get it!" Kid shook his head "Ugh..Why...just why..." Emma skipped down the stairs singing "lalalala!" Tsuabaki sighed joining Blackstar's team "You mind if i be in your team?" Britt was shaking "S-sure...I dont wanna touch these slippery gross smelly squids!" Tsuabaki smiled "Your not. Me and Blackstar will take care of it you can watch!" Britt shook a little less "Really?" Blackstar came back with two squids "Here!" And threw it down on the tray. Britt jumped back "AHHH! EWWW!" Emma laughed holding them in her palms "HAHAHA THERE JELLY!" Kid shook his head. Soul came back with two squids he was holding them like it was a peice of uncoolness. "Here you go.." He threw it at her. Maka growled "SOUL!" Stein had own squid "Okay class...first you gotta do this...and you can rub their perfect skin to see if it turns red..blah blah blah...ugh..just read the damn board I dont wanna say it..." He started his dissection. Kid looked confused "Rub their skin?" Emma laughed "LETS DO IT!" Emma grabbed the picky thing from kid and rubbed the squid. Kid went wide-eyed "WAIT! It's not symmetrical!" Emma laughed "LALALA!" It soon turned pinkish red. Kid sighed "Now what..."

Blackstar was rubbing his to death "TURN PINK DAMN IT HAHAHA!" Britt was painting her nails black. Tsubaki was carefully rubbing hers "Black star you gotta do it more carefully..." Maka was hitting Soul with Maka chops. He yelled "WHAT WOMEN?" Maka put her book down "Okay. Now we gotta cut it.." Soul rolled her eyes "Okay..." He looked at the squid and he's face turned lightish green "Uh..." Maka looked confused "You scared? Cool guys arent scared of squid soul..." Soul shook "I know!" He cut the squid crazily "LETS DO IT!" Maka cut hers "Calm down..unless you want another maka chop!" Stein smiled "Hehehe...I love this..." He popped the eyes.

Kid was wide-eyed as his poped on his face causing whatever was in it go all over his face asymmetrically. Emma laughed "HAHA KID! IT PEED ON YOU!" Kid frowned "EWWW! Its asymmetrical right?" Emma looked confused "Ya?" Kid held his face "NOOOOO!" Emma shrugged and kept cutting hers. Stein smiled "Also you can name your squids..mine's name is Spirt..." Maka went wide-eyed "My papa's name?" Soul laughed "Thats creepy..." Stein smiled his creepy smile "I know but he was my favorite person to experiments on..."

Kid wiped his face "GET IT OFF!" Emma was laughing her head off "THERE HE GOES AGAIN..." Britt rolled her eyes "Kid calm down..." Blackstar smiled "I wanna pop the eye!" Stein frowned "Dont you wanna keep it to eat?" Blackstar smiled "YEA!" Tsubaki sighed "Oh jesz...black star can you calm down?" Britt nodded "Ya, you must have had lots of sugar..." Emma smiled holding up her knife " I HAD SOME TODAY!" Britt stopped "What...kid did you give her some?" Kid frowned "No..I dont have sugar..." Britt frowned "LIAR!" Kid rolled his eyes "I only have symmetrical things Britt..." Britt started painting her nails again "Whatever...just dont give her any more..." Kid growled "I DIDNT!" Blackstar laughed "He gets mad so easily...NOT LIKE ME THE BIG STAR!" Emma laughed. She cut her eye right at Kid which made him run around screaming "NOO IT GOT IN MY EYE!" Emma laughed "Eye juice!" Maka sighed almost done with hers "Were almost dont soul..." Soul frowned "Ya..." Maka looked at his squid it wasnt even touched "SOUL!" She pushed him away cutting it "COME ON!" Soul sighed "Sorry..but cool guys dont do this..." Stein shook his head "We will have to do this all day with this class...Plus we got to cook it..." Maka smiled "IM DONE!" Stein went wide-eyed "Huh? Really?" Maka nodded "I am but Soul isnt..." Soul frowned "Shut up!" Stein looked at soul's he just started cutting it..then looked at kid's he didnt even start his either..then Emma's...she cut it to shreads mostly..and Tsuabaki's half done..blackstar's didnt even start... He rolled his eyes.

Poor Stein! Yo,Sorry it got really long and we did this today in class too :P. But Britt wasn't scared of how gross it was...Mostly I was :P Lolz!


	3. Stein's Squid dissection last part

Maka grabbed Soul's tool from him "Lets do this Soul!" Soul frowned "Its not a contest you know.." Stein shook his head "Baka's..." Kid sighed "Finally. Will you stop popping their eyes?" Emma laughed "But its funny!" Kid rolled his eyes cutting his own squid named symmetry. Emma named her Jefferery. She was cutting it more saying "CUT CUT CUT CUT!" Britt glaced over to Blackstar and Tsubaki "You done yet?" Blackstar smiled "NOT YET!" He cut his. Tsubaki sighed and cut out her's beak. Emma laughed "DONE!" It was all cut up. Kid frowned "Now cut this..." He pointed to the beak.

Emma smiled "KAY!" Kid stopped her "Wait! Ill cut you hold it..." Emma frowned "Kay..." Britt laughed. Maka smiled "Done. Finally.." Soul was resting his head on the table "Finally...why couldnt I do it?" Maka glared at him "You dont do it right..." Stein mostly ran up to them "How did you do?" Maka was surpised "Good...right.." Stein observed it and smiled "GREAT! Its perfect!" He sighed 'Finally one team is done..now who's close to being done...' He looked at Emma and Kid's. Kid was cutting his and glaring at it Emma was holding the thing up smiling and laughing at him. Then he looked at blackstar...cutting it and now taking out the beak... Tsubaki done with the beak now cutting the top. GOD THANK YOU!

Emma smiled "DONE?" Kid sighed "Yup...perfectly symmetrical..." Emma smiled "COOL!" Kid sighed "Now cut the top and take out the organs... Emma laughed "Cool...KAY!" Kid nodded and went back to his perfectly symmetrical squid cut. He smiled as he took out the beak and started cutting another symmetrical cut. Blackstar smiled "DONE!" He took out all the organs and was writting black star on his clear arm with squid ink. Stein nodded "Nice blackstar..." Black star smiled "As always!" Tsubaki sighed "Me too..." Stein nodded "Great..would you guys want to cook it now?" Blackstar smiled "YA!" He took his and Tsubaki's squid and started putting it on a grillish thing "LETS DO IT!" Maka smiled "Lets go Soul..." Soul laughed "I dont cook.." Maka's smile faded "Well your cooking tonight so you should help me.." Soul frowned "Damn it really?"He dragged him with her stinky squid gut hands making him hold the squid parts.

Kid smiled "Perfectly symmetrical!" It was done and somehow he got it symmetrical. Emma who was still cutting held the thing to kid (like she was going to kill him.) "I GOT IT!" Kid frowned "Put them down..your going to hurt yourself.." Emma smiled waving them around "NAH!" Then she slashed kid who screamed "AHH! EMILY! ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Emma frowned "Its emma..." Kid looked at his new scar on his hand "Ow..it got my vein..." Emma twitched "Dont say that!" Kid showed her "But it did.." Emma growled "KID IM NOT JOKING!" Kid was teasing her "But you gotta see it..." Emma hid her face "EWWWW! UGHHH!" Kid laughed "Serves you right..."

Blackstar yanked his squid parts off the grill thing "YUM!" And ate his "GOOD!" Stein nodded eating his. Maka smiled "Done..." Soul took it off "You first?" Maka frowned shoving it in his mouth. Soul chewed "Uh...actually its yummy.." Maka looked confused "Really?" Soul nodded now shoving it in her mouth. She growled "MAKA CHOP!" He fell to the ground and grabbed the rest of it and ate it. Maka smiled "It is worth the work..." Blackstar smiled "Yum, Tsubaki try it!" She grabbed a small peice "Fine. Britt you wanna try?" Britt ran over "Food..well ya!" And ate it whole. Her face was scary..."EWWW!" And spit it on blackstar. Who yelled "WTH!"

Emma smiled "DONE!" Kid sighed "You really did get my vein..." Emma growled running over to the grillthingy "LETS DO THIS!" Kid smiled following her slowly. Stein smiled "Good eh?" Blackstar nodded. Britt flipped him off. And Soul nodded. Maka smiled "I gotta cook this again soon..."

Emma and Kid finished cooking theirs. Emma cooked her by random and Kid cooked his symmetrically. Kid frowned now having a small bandage on his hand "One.." Emma smiled "TWO!" Kid put it to his face "Three..." Emma bit hers while kid watched her. Emma spit it out at his face "EWW! TASTE RAW!" Kid shrugged eating his. He smiled...and blushed "Perfect..."

Stein sweatdropped "Good..class is over..." Britt frowned "Actually school is..." Emma laughed "COOL IM STAVING!" She ran out of the room. Britt nodded "See ya.." following her messed up sister. Kid was still smiling holding his squid "Ya..."followed her. Blackstar smiled "TSUBAKI LETS GO ON A MISSION!" He grabbed her and ran smiled "Finally over...flew..."

Haha..ya I do hate seeing veins...It grosses me out people tease me about it! BUT ITS OVER! But I got another idea! YAY! Wow this is really lame...isnt it...


End file.
